skippyjonjonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Skippyjon Jones in mummy trouble
Skippyjon Jones In Mummy Trouble Skippyjon Jones in Mummy Trouble is the third book in the Skippyjon Jones series. It was published in 2006 by Judy Schachner. Plot: One day, Skippyjon Jones was building an Egyptian pyramid out of kitty litter, he sat on it and read a National Geographic magazine about cat mummies. Mamma junebug saw this and asked Skippyjon what he was doing, but he was too busy reading. Mamma junebug told him a pyramid outside the litter box won’t do. She saw the magazine and read it. She warned him cat mummies would give him nightmares, an upset stomach, and a puffy tail. But Skippyjon Jones ignored her and went into his room to bounce on his big boy bed. After bouncing on his bed he looked into his mirror for a head check, and saw his chihuahua reflection again. And once again assumed at he was a Chihuahua. And chihuahuas love enchiladas including the ones in Egypt. Deciding to visit Ancient Egypt, Skippyjon Jones donned his mask and cape.(This time his mask was his belt and his cape was his Egyptian helmet.) And became El Skippito friskio his alter ego. After singing his theme song, Skippito walked into his closet and went to Ancient Egypt, unaware his sisters, juzbel, Ju-Ju bee, and Jilly boo jones fallowed him into his closet and went Ancient Egypt too with a plan of their own. Skippito sailed down the Nile river where he met the Los Chimichangos riding on a Nile crocodile. They told him they were on their why to the Egyptian underworld because that’s where mummies rest in peas. And they wanted to rest in peas too, because mummies died for them because they are better than beans and are the best Egyptian artifact. So Skippito decided to accompany them. But don Diego told him in order to enter the Egyptian underworld they had to solve a riddle from the great Sphinx of Giza. Despite Skippito is not good at riddles. Soon, they reached the shores of the Nile, and walked across the Egyptian desert to find the great Sphinx of Giza. They reached the Sphinx at 4’o clock in the morning. But the Sphinx was waiting forever, he told them the riddle,” Who has ears too big for his head and bounced on his bed, and on all 4s walked into his closet about to enter the land of dead?” Skippito knew the answer, but was so nervous that he was the one going to enter the Egyptian underworld, he coughed up a hairball. Answering the riddle. With the Sphinx’s permission, Skippito and the los chimicangos went to the pyramids of Giza. Once they reached the pyramid of the pharaoh, King Rotten Toon Kitten Doon. The Los Chimichangos sang to Osiris that Skippito answered the riddle. But after Skippito saw How dark and scary it was inside the pyramid, just as mamma junebug warned, Skippito’s stomach hurted and his tail puffed up. But the Los Chimichangos did not comfort him, they just wanted the peas. They asked him is he really was El Skippito friskito, And Skippito said he was, and he was always the dog for the job. So Skippito ran into the tomb of King Rotten Toon Kitten Doon to find the peas. He got so scared he racked through the treasure chamber like a comet to land in the burial chamber. (Where the peas where) But instead he crashed into a wall and knocked himself out cold. Then 3 Egyptian goddesses named Ba, Da and Bing emerged from the shadows to prepare Skippito for his journey to the Egyptian underworld. They stripped his mask and cape off and Ba, Da, and Bing mummified him by covering him in salt and pepper, putting Egyptian charms on him, and wrapping him up in lien bandages. Then they rolled Skippito's mummy up a ramp and into the burial chamber. But just as they were about to deliver him to the tomb he rolled into an Egyptian coffin containing King Rotten Toon Kitten Doon's mummy, He said he must rest in peace, waking up Skippito, He grabbed 2 handfuls of peas out of the Egyptian coffin, and did a highlight for home, He ran out of the pyramid and Ba, Da, and Bing chased after him. When the los Chimichangos saw them ran by, they happily celebrated. But Skippito was too scared to stop running, so he chucked the peas to the los Chimicangos and he ran out of his closet and out of his room and straight... ...Into the arms of mamma Junebug Jones, and she comforted him, Skippyjon turned around to see if Ba, Da and Bing were still chasing him, and they were! Reveling they were actually Juzbel, Ju-Ju bee, and Jilly boo jones. They were just trying to show him what it's like to be a cat mummy. That night, Skippyjon jones did once last bounce on his big boy bed and looked around to make sure there are no more mummies, But the only one he saw was his own, Mamma Junebug jones. Then he went to sleep. Trivia: . This was the first book not to take place in Mexico. .This was the first book not to be Mexican/Aztec themed, it was Egyptian themed instead. .This was the only book where Skippyjon's sisters follow him into his closet. .There are no Egyptian goddesses named Ba,Da and Bing in real life, Although there is an Egyptian god named Ba in real life. . The great sphinx of Giza is called the Finx by the Los Chimicangos